Zachary S.
Zachary S, also known as Zach, labeled The Low Self-Esteem, is a contestant who debuted on Just Another Reality Show Season 2: Battle Royale. "Throw the Shovel In the Air" Zachary starts off the competition not confident at all, as stated in his first confessional. He states that people are making a bet, deciding who will be voted off first and people think it will be Zach. Why, however, is not specified. Zach recieves a Werewolf card and The Potter character card. Zachary is accused instantly of being a werewolf. Therefore Zach was the first werewolf killed in the challenge, to which he blames on Kyle. Zachary is pushed back by Kyle along with the others werewolves that have little chance of winning the immunity challenge. Zach runs in a pack during the crystal challenge and finds a crystal early on, however he stays with his friends to help them find crystals. Zach later arrives 10th with a crystal, right in front of Jonathan. During the elimination station Zach's vote is not seen but it is assumed that he voted for Yacob. "Gonna Be Some Drama" During this episode Zach is placed on team Crystal Coyotees. Zach aids his team in the dancing challenge. He runs up his team's back ending their dance. Zach says and does very little in this episode. "Where the Grass Recedes" During this episode Zach finds a clue to a near by hidden K-Idol, and he shares this information with his teammates. They later go in search for it. Zach later says that he went on to search for the idol by himself and didn't find anything, whether this was true or not is unknown. During the challenge Zach encourages team mate Julia in finishing the puzzle. He is happy when his team wins. Later he shares another clue with team mates Elias and Emily, however this clue leads them to a dead end. "The One Headphone Wonder" During this episode Zach is placed onto team Super Heroes and goes by "Speedy Man", however this was less than impressive as his team lost the first part of the challenge. Zach went up against Elias during the grudge match and won both times, usually due to Elias missing the pole. "A Miracle" During this episode Zach is placed back onto his original team, the Coyotees, and speaks to Elias about having "something that would help". This is later revealed as a K-Idol by Julia M, after she tries to plot to eliminate him sooner rather than later. Zach does not participate in the second Battle Royale but he is very happy that his team won yet again. However although it is not seen, nor talked about until episode 6, Zach gave away his idol to Jonathan of team Fiery Flamingos to save his alliance member from being voted out. "Make An Upset" During this episode Zach has little to no reaction when both Brad and Schyler are brought back into the competition. Zach struggles to locate the puzzle blocks as does the rest of his team. During the puzzle assemblage Zach thinks that the word that needs to be spelled starts with 'JARS', but it does not. When Kyle announces that the original idols were replaced with crystals Zach found 1 of them. Zach was a target for elimination for having the idol and his vote was trying to be split along with Elias's by the girls of the Coyotees. Zach then stated that he'd have to make an upset in order to make the elimination run as he planned. However it didn't go as planned and his alliance member Elias was voted out. "You Don't Sip A Shot" During this episode Zach, along with the rest of the competition, is relocated due to the rain. During the eating challenge, Zach goes head to head with Brad in the saltine challenge and ends up winning. However, in the lemon shot challenge Zach doesn't touch his lemon shots, angering everyone. He goes onto say that he sipped it and it was too sour for him to finish drinking it. This arouses everyone to say that you can't sip a shot. During the cinnamon challenge Zach sat out because of his inability to finish the last mini-challenge. "Coconut Isn't Mexican" During this challenge Zach is pushed to the back burner as the girls of the team take the reigns. Zach assists by cutting up some fruits and vegetables. When it came down for the judges to taste the food the judges gave the Coyotees the win, making Zach happy. "The Plan Named Bradley" During this challenge Zach was introduced to the merge of the season. During the Twist Challenge Zach lasted until the final three along with Brad and Emily, and then the final two. Ultimately he lost to Emily granting her the twist card. During the invulnerability challenge Zach was the first to drop seconds into the challenge. Post challenge Zach was seen plotting with the girls to get one of the other boys out with Zach on their side making the vote 5-3, therefore there would be no tie. However there was a tie. Zach was then outted as a lier when it was revealed that he didn't stick with the girls, greatly upsetting all of them especially Emily, and after some intense debate about who was going to be voted out Zach played his secondary idol sealing in his immunity. "Strictly Business" During this challenge Zach was discussing how he wanted his elimination to go down with the final 3 being him vs Julian vs Schyler. At the challenge Zach opted to sit out because after his betrayal there was no point in trying to win as he assumed he was going to be voted out anyway. Zach scolded Julian for being out of the challenge first. At the elimination station Zach was in the bottom three with Julian and Emily and when he was declared safe he said, "bye-bye Emily", upsetting Emily. Zach's words rang true as she was voted out. Zach later said that it was all about how you play your cards. "So Much Blood On My Hands" During this episode Zach competed in the final 5 challenge and was, once again, the first person out. Post challenge, after Julia M's win, Zach discussed what to do because he was allied with the other three, Julian, Schyler and Jonathan. Zach was stuck because he really wanted to vote out Julia. Zach's fate was sealed when Julia came to Jonathan in the middle of a confessional to tell him that she was voting for Zach to which Julian agreed, while Schyler was on the fence. At the elimination station Zach received all four votes, but his sole vote unintentionally sent Schyler home as well. Trivia *Zachary is 1 of 7 guys on Season 2. *Zachary was 1 of 3 werewolves, the others being Brad & Yacob. **Zach was the first werewolf out of the challenge. **Zach was the last werewolf to find a crystal. *Zachary recieved the 10th immunity during the crystal challenge. *Zach is the only person to have an "everyone" conflict, yet not be considered a "Villain". **The only exception would be his small alliance with Elias. *Zach was eliminated back to back with Schyler. **This is the first instance in which two people were eliminated back to back but wasn't considered a double elimination. *Zach is the only person to find two K-idols in 1 season. **He is the only person to have more than one K-Idol but not play them all. *Zach is the second person to give the idol away to someone else to play, being Jonathan. **Zach is the only person to give a K-Idol to someone on the opposing team. *Zach was the last male standing for his team. *Zach sets a JARS record being the only male to go 10 episodes but not have a vote placed for him. **He did this despite having an "everyone" conflict. **This beat Elijah's record of 7. *Zach is the second person who's sole vote sent someone else home, being Schyler. **This is ironic because Schyler's sole vote send Manny home in episode 3. **Zach is the only male who's sole vote sent someone home. *Zach has the worst track record with challenges, both team and individual. **He did not compete in any Battle Royales. **He struggled during the dancing challenge. **He could not locate blocks in the grass. **He did not complete the lemon challenge, not partake in the cinnamon challenge. **He did very little during the cooking challenge. **He was the first person out of the ball balancing challenge. **He was the first person out of the block spelling challenge. **He opted out of the block baracade challenge. ***His only successes were when he won the saltine challenge and got to the final 2 in the Twist Card challenge, but ultimately lost.